Mass Effect 2 Christmas
by HavocRoyale
Summary: It's Christmas and Sammy Shepard and Kasumi decide to be Santa and give present. Just a short story I've had in mind for this month


Sammy walked into the Port Observation Deck, he found the source of the cheery music. Kasumi was on her tiptoes setting some garland up around the giant window. Her hood was down and on her head was a red Santa hat, she hummed along to the music. Her quietly snuck up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. She screamed when he grabbed her, she looked up at his face, he was laughing which made her laugh.

"So, what're you doing?", he asked, Kasumi looked questionably at him, "I'm celebrating Christmas. It's more being sentimental and for fun than why most people used to celebrate it" "Uh, I don't know much about Christmas, I know it's an old human holiday and they exchange presents, but that's 'bout it" Kasumi walked to the window, "It was originally to celebrate Jesus's birthday but that's really more for the people who still believe in God, nowadays it's really only for time to spend with family"

"Well I have an idea that I think you'll like. How about we buy presents for the crew, but no presents for each other", Sammy sat on the couch. "What about your brothers?" "I'll tell them, they're gonna want to buy presents for Tali and Miranda, so we don't have to worry about them four" Sammy stood up and headed for the door, "You comin' Kasumi?" He looked around the room, she was gone, he walked by the couch and looked around again, he felt a weight on his back and turned to see Kasumi laughing on his back.

"Well, that's real original", he laughed, she slid down his back and left the room. He followed and left.

The four split up each going in different directions. Adam and Durant got back to the Normandy first, Kasumi got there about an hour after them, then Sammy got back. Durant and Adam went to their cabin and kasumi and Sammy went to the Port Observation Deck. "You got a lot of presents Sammy", Kasumi commented looking into one of the bags, she pulled out a fairly large box, there was a picture of a shiny silver T-rex with glowing red eyes, "A Jumbo Rob-Rex?" "Grunt has had an interest in T-Rexes and that's the only thing I could find that might last, I'll have to help assemble it though" Kasumi grabbed another bag and started to open it, Sammy grabbed it, "Not that one, that's just something I was asked to pickup to repair Garrus's sniper rifle and Grunt's shotgun"

Kasumi looked at him then grabbed a different bag and opened it, she pulled out a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy, a shiny red ribbon was tied to it, "Dr. Chakwas, obviously" Sammy set the bag he took from Kasumi down, "How about we start wrapping the presents" Kasumi picked up some wrapping paper she bought and set it out.

Sammy carried the large Robo-Rex box on his back, Kasumi opened the door and nodded. They walked into the Cargo Deck with Grunt, he was sleeping in his tank. Sammy set the neatly wrapped bow in front of Grunt's tank, he fixed the crooked bow and followed Kasumi out the door. The headed for Zaeed's Cargo Deck on the other side.

"Sammy, what did you say you got Zaeed?", Kasumi stopped at the door, "I got some upgrades for Jessie. It took me a while but I found some" They entered the deck, Zaeed was gone so Sammy set the upgrades next to Jessie with a bow on them. "A bow, on assault rifle upgrades?", Sammy shrugged, "I had to do something so he'd notice" They left and headed for the elevator.

Kasumi and Sammy sat at the table in the mess. Sammy yawned, they had stayed up all night setting presents up. Kasumi had started dozing off when they heard a loud cheerful roar. Grunt came running into the mess with his Jumbo Robo-Rex held above his head. Sammy laughed when Kasumi jumped awake, Grunt set the toy on the table, "Sammy? Do you know who Santa is?!" Kasumi looked at Sammy, "Yeah he's part of a human holiday, he goes around giving presents"

Grunt smiled, grabbed his new toy, and ran back to the elevator. "Hey, Sammy. Kasumi", Garrus came walking out the Main Battery. "So I woke up this morning and found a picture of Palaven and a new sniper rifle both with a bow on them. I read the tags and they said it came from Santa", Sammy laughed, "Yeah I kinda just wrote that on all the presents, just like the bows" Garrus laughed and sat at the table, Miranda came out of her room and looked at the three, "What was Grunt doing up here yelling?"

"He got a Jumbo Robo-Rex from Santa", Miranda looked at Sammy, "Yes, me and Kasumi went around giving presents, but I swear we didn't go in your room" Miranda sat at the table, slowly others came into the room with their presents and sat at the table. Grunt came back and sat on the floor, playing with his toy. Adam and Tali came into the room, Durant came in and gave Miranda her present. Grunt looked at Kasumi and Sammy, Kasumi was now in his lap to make room for the others, "Sammy, Kasumi, Why don't you have any presents?"

"Well, Grunt. Santa only brings presents to good people and we're thieves. Not a good occupation if you want presents from Santa", Kasumi explained. Sammy reached behind his back and pulled out a small wrapped present with a blue bow, he handed it to Kasumi, "But I never said I wasn't going to buy you a present" "You said that we weren't going to buy eachother any presents", Sammy shrugged, "Well I figured EDI, Adam, Durat even got a present I'd get you one" Kasumi unwrapped it and picked up the present, it was a book.

"It's the one story I hear you talk about but you don't own the book. I swear I went to every damn store on the Citadel looking for the actual book but I found it", Kasumi flipped through the book, she turned around and hugged Sammy, "I can't believe you found it!" Garrus looked at the book, "So, uh, what book did he get?" "He got me Beauty and the Beast"


End file.
